


Love In The Fires Of Promethea

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Violence is Always a Valid Solution [1]
Category: Big Hero 6, Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Promethean psychopaths, a biker and a former Maliwan employee, fall in love amidst wanton violence and murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Fires Of Promethea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the night i see you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666444) by [baichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan). 



GoGo is about to step in with her shotgun when the woman holds up her hand.

“Please,” She says, “I can handle myself!”

Then she set the bandit on fire.

The rest of his murderous compatriots are a little too slow in reacting as the Maliwan wielding woman tosses out a colourful pink ball. They barely have time to raise their guns to her retreating form before it explodes, and a bright pink gel foams up and hardens, trapping them all.

GoGo herself jumps back in surprise, this close to getting her foot in the mess.

“Agh! I’m stuck!” One marauder yelled.

“When I get out of here, I’m going to make a corpse out of your chair!” A psycho cried.

“Mnghfr ghrngr!” A midget with his face completely covered in the gunk ranted.

Mystery girl merely giggles, aims her pistol once more, and shoots.

The entire mass of pink bursts into flames, half-a-dozen bandits trapped and burning to death. As their horrific screams fill the air and their murderess takes a picture of the gruesome sight, GoGo only has one thought in her mind:

_Fuck me, that was hot._

The stunned biker can only watch the flaming carnage, too impressed to even move upwind from the smoke and the ashes. The woman with the Maliwan steps up to her, pressing a hand on GoGo’s shoulder as she stores her gun back into her purse.

“The name’s Honey Lemon!” She says, “I see you really like murder.”

“GoGo,” The merc replies, “And… yeah… that was pretty awesome.”

Honey Lemon hums and nods. “Maliwan. It makes killing _interesting.”_

“Jakobs woman myself.” GoGo said, “Opinion changed on Maliwan, though…”

Eventually, there was nothing left of the ill-fated group of looters but ashes, nary a trace of pink left on the hot Promethean sands. The two women were back to just standing in the middle of a desert, a short one in a leather jacket, and a tall one in a pink dress and pink glasses.

“Want to go head back to the Bunker?” Honey Lemon suggested.

“You drink?” GoGo asked. The other woman nodded. “Good, because I am buying.”

“Rakk Ale, and don’t try to cheat me with the wandered down version.” Honey Lemon wagged her finger at her companion, “What’s the point of alcohol if it’s not going to almost kill you?”

* * *

“So, what brings you here to these discordant and lawless lands, stranger?” Honey Lemon asked as they lay naked together in bed. One hand was idly toying with her pistol, smoke rising from the tip like a cigarette, the other idly laying on the other side of the bed, arm around her partner’s shoulders. Her bare legs were firmly wrapped around one of her bedmate’s muscular thighs.

“Adventure.” The biker replied, “Rode in with a gang of badasses. Turns out Promethea has super-badasses. Killed everyone except me.”

Honey Lemon chuckled. “Or maybe they weren’t as badass as they thought they were?”

“Watch it.” GoGo narrowed her eyes, “I rode with those guys for five cycles.”

The chemist calmly pressed the barrel of her gun right under the mercenary’s chin. “And who in this bed has the gun, exactly?”

GoGo smirked. “You’re fucked up.”

Honey Lemon grinned. “Does it really matter?”

“Yes, because it turns me on.”

“Ah,” The chemist pulled her weapon back, “I knew it was love when I wanted to screw you before the first bottle…”

GoGo hummed in agreement. “And what’s your story?”

“Oh, I worked at Maliwan,” Honey Lemon explained, “You know that pink ball? Experimental grenade mod! I’d figured out a way to combine the amplifying effects of slag and the freezing effects of cryo into one convenient package.”

“Sounds like a great product. What happened?”

“Oh, they tried to screw me over, steal all ownership, and manufacturing rights from me for a pittance of what I could have made anyway.”

“Wow.” GoGo blinked. “And here I thought Maliwan was just full of War Hippies.”

“They are. War Hippies with a legal department full of former Atlas and Hyperion lawyers.”

“Ah.”

“Anyway, after I stormed out of the room, they tried to take my blueprints from me, but I’d already stored it into my ECHO, and wiped my terminal.”

“Clever.”

“I also gave them free samples through the sprinkler system and sabotaged their elemental energy containment fields.”

_“Hot.”_

“Mhmm, it was… all that dying and screaming, people burning alive, melting into slurry, dancing a funny jig before their heads exploded… wow, this is getting me worked up all over again!” Honey Lemon pulled her arm back, unwrapped her legs, and loomed over GoGo, the barrel of her weapon pointed at her head. “You good for another round?”

“I always have one more in the chamber. Also,” The biker reached over for the bedside table for her own revolver, emptied out the cylinder, put one bullet back in, and pointed the barrel at her partner’s gut, “I’m going to pull the trigger each time you cum.”

Honey Lemon got choked up. “And here I was just planning to kill you after this! I might legitimately be falling in love with you, GoGo.”

“You had me when you pulled a pistol on me in the bathroom.”

The chemist settled her legs between her lover’s thigh once more, wiping away the tears in her eyes with her free hand. “Saddle up, cowgirl, you’re going for one hell of a ride!”

“Will it probably kill me?”

“Obviously!”

“Awesome.”


End file.
